


Will You Stay?

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never wanted him to die for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt we could have had more scenes between them, at least.   
> Hope you like it.  
> Enjoy!

Tiberius POV.

“Tiberius.” He said quietly. 

“Sabinus, there isn’t any other way.” I said.

“There never is, Tiberius.” He said.

I looked into his green eyes; I never wanted him to die for me.

Not Sabinus. Never Sabinus. 

I could see in his eyes were watering.

“Pray that I draw well.” He said.

“I always do.” I said.

He pulled me into a hug, I breathed him in, I didn’t want him to leave this world, and I didn’t want him to leave me.

“Sabinus, I’ll tell my father you saved my life.” I said, “I dont want to be left here.”

“Tiberius, I’d never ask you to dishonour yourself for me.” He said.

“It’s unfair Sabinus, while he does this and its all on chance.” I said; I picked up the table and threw it; Sabinus stepped out of the way.

“You will do as commanded...” he said, I interpreted him.

“As all soldiers must.” I finished off; he pulled me into a hug, I smelled his scent into my lungs, I didn’t want to let him go. I wouldn’t let him go; I needed him to be here;

With me, next to me at my side.

“Sabinus.” I said, “Will you stay?” 

“Tiberius.” He said, “I would not ask you to dishonour yourself.”

“You aren’t asking me Sabinus.” I said. 

“Tiberius, you shouldn’t dishonour yourself.” He said.

“Sabinus, this isn’t a order.” I said quietly.

“Tiberius I would stay with you.” He said.

I looked into his eyes;

“You would?” I asked.

“Yes Tiberius.” He said.

I smiled at him; he looked into my eyes.

He leant forward and kissed my forehead, I leant closer towards him, and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

“Sabinus.” I said quietly.

“Apologies.” He said.

“None apologies needed.” I said; he slowly put his hand on my neck slowly going up toward my face onto my cheek.

I could slowly feel his hand moving in circles on my cheek.

“Sabinus?” I questioned him.

“Tiberius.” He said, bringing his other hand upon my neck, he leant into the space, closing the space that was between us. I pushed my lips towards his; he pushed back, I pulled back being breathless. I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes; he smiled at me.

Everything felt nice for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
